Once Upon A Dream
by nanashimai
Summary: Kumpulan cerita Ain/Elsword untuk October Writing Challenge. Day 1: kita akan selalu bersama, sampai mimpi ini berakhir. Bluhen/Lord Knight.


.

**Once Upon A Dream  
October Writing Challenge 2019**

**Day 1** – turning leaves  
**Title**: Until We Meet Again

**Pairing**: Ainchase Ishmael x Elsword Sieghart (Bluhen x Lord Knight)  
**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating**: T**  
Warning: **implicit sexual content**  
Total Words**: 4145

Elsword Fanfiction

Elsword © KOG Games, Nexon

nanashimai doesn't own Elsword

.

.

.

Ini hanya satu dari demikian banyak mimpi yang panjang.

Dan kelak ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, hanya ada kesedihan samar, namun dalam yang tersisa bersama menyingisingnya matahari pagi—

.

Suara _alarm_ yang berbunyi nyaring di sebelah telinganya membangunkan Elsword.

Ia meraba sisi tempat tidurnya, mencari ponsel yang terus mengeluarkan bunyi nyaring hingga ia tidak bisa kembali ke dalam dunia mimpinya. Hampir putus asa, barulah laki-laki berambut merah itu mengangkat tubuhnya, dengan mudah menemukan gawai berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut dan menekan tombol di layar yang berkedip, mengembalikan kamarnya dalam keheningan.

Di tengah tubuhnya yang terasa pegal dan kepalanya yang serasa berkabut di pagi hari, Elsword bisa melihat waktu yang tertera di layar ponselnya; sepertinya ini bukan pertama kalinya ia terbangun oleh _alarm_-nya—waktu sudah menunjukkan angka yang jauh dari waktu bangun biasanya. Pastinya ia sudah menekan tombol tunda berkali-kali hingga ia bisa bangun di waktu yang sesiang ini.

"Aku akan memintanya untuk lebih berhati-hati lain kali," Gerutunya sambil meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas kasur. Ia menyingkirkan lengan pucat milik orang yang masih tertidur pulas di sisinya (pantas saja tubuhnya terasa berat sekali pagi ini—dalam berbagai arti) dan bangkit dari tempat tidur, meraih sehelai kaus putih yang bercecer di lantai dan langsung mengenakannya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaian apapun—bukan miliknya, Elsword menyadari ketika melihat kaus tersebut menutupi hingga separuh pahanya. Ia tidak senarsis itu hingga bisa berjalan bebas tanpa busana meski berada di rumahnya sendiri, tentu saja.

Sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang masih sakit, Elsword berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Memang waktu yang terlalu siang untuk sarapan namun matahari tidak cukup tinggi untuk bisa disebut makan siang, sehingga Elsword memutuskan untuk membuat makanan sederhana untuk dirinya dan orang yang masih terkapar di tempat tidur itu. Makanan yang cukup ringan untuk perut kosong namun mengenyangkan setelah satu malam yang panjang. Dan kopi. Elsword merasa benar-benar membutuhkannya pagi ini.

_Tinggal menunggunya bangun_, pikirnya setelah mengatur makanan yang sudah ia buat di atas meja makan—yang sekaligus merangkap meja ruang tamu—dan tengah duduk manis di depan televisi sambil menyesap aroma kopi di tangannya, ketika sepasang tangan menghalangi pandangannya hingga bersandar sepenuhnya di leher Elsword. Kepalanya terasa sakit dengan dagu yang seperti menancap di puncaknya.

"Di sini kau, rupanya." Suara berat dan serak orang yang baru terbangun hampir tertelan oleh suara penyiar berita dari televisi. "Kupikir kau pergi entah kemana."

Elsword mendesah pelan. Satu tangannya masih menggenggam cangkir kopi sambil mengelus lengan yang melingkari lehernya. "Maafkan aku. Kau terlihat begitu nyaman saat tidur, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu." Ia menepuk lengan itu perlahan. "Mau makan sesuatu? Aku sudah membuatkan makanan."

Laki-laki itu menggumam dengan bibirnya masih terkubur dalam kumpulan rambut Elsword, namun ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan berputar untuk duduk di sebelah Elsword. Dari sudut pandangannya, Elsword melihat laki-laki berambut putih pendek itu meneguk air dari gelas yang ia letakkan, kemudian menukar gelas di tangannya dengan roti panggang yang ada di atas piring, sebelum menggigitnya dengan sebuah gigitan besar. Puas dengan pemandangan tersebut, Elsword kembali menyesap kopinya.

Hubungan Elsword dengan laki-laki ini—Ainchase Ishmael—adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan dengan baik. Elsword bertemu dengannya setengah tahun lalu; di satu hari hujan setelah hari yang panjang di kantornya. Ia melihat laki-laki ini tengah berdiri sendirian di tengah hujan, seolah menikmati jalanan yang sepi di bawah hujan yang deras. Untuk suatu alasan, Elsword merasa tidak bisa mengabaikan laki-laki itu dan langsung beranjak dari tempatnya berteduh sambil membuka payung yang masih basah miliknya. Ia menghampiri laki-laki yang basah kuyup itu, lalu menyodorkan payungnya ke atas kepala laki-laki itu—hal yang sulit ia lakukan mengingat perbedaan tinggi mereka, dengan laki-laki berambut putih itu memiliki tinggi yang cukup jauh darinya.

Ia mengingat ekspresi terkejut dalam manik hijau cerah itu ketika Elsword membuka mulutnya, "Kau bisa sakit kalau kau terus kehujanan begini."

Kemudian, untuk suatu alasan, laki-laki berambut putih itu terus mengikutinya. Elsword sempat berpikir untuk melaporkan laki-laki asing ini kepada polisi atas tuduhan (terbukti, tentunya) penguntitan, namun mengurungkan niatnya ketika laki-laki itu menjelaskan kondisinya; bahwa ia tidak memiliki rumah dan berharap Elsword mau menampungnya hingga ia bisa menemukan rumahnya sendiri karena tidak tahu dimana ia harus tidur saat itu.

...Kakaknya sering mengatakan kalau Elsword terlalu mudah percaya kepada orang lain, bahkan kepada orang yang baru ia temui sekalipun, dan ia selalu mengatakan kalau membantu orang lain adalah hal yang baik. Namun pada hari itu, Elsword sendiri tidak tahu apakah pilihannya untuk menampung Ainchase Ishmael di kamar apartemen kecilnya adalah hal yang benar atau tidak. Setidaknya Ainchase tidak mengeluh dengan sofanya yang tidak terlalu lembut. Anehnya, laki-laki itu bersikeras untuk membayar biaya tinggal dan makan malamnya sendiri, dan Elsword menahan dirinya untuk bertanya darimana ia mendapat uang itu. Hei, tidak akan ada yang mau menolak uang tambahan, bukan?

Kehidupan sekamar mereka berjalan biasa saja selama satu bulan pertama; Elsword menemukan kalau Ainchase Ishmael tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya pergi ke luar kamar, sehingga Elsword lebih banyak mempercayakan kunci kamarnya pada laki-laki itu. Juga, fakta bahwa meski ia tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya (atau, di titik ini, kamar mereka), Ainchase Ishmael memiliki uang yang banyak hingga Elsword tidak mengerti kenapa laki-laki itu tidak memiliki tempat tinggal. Elsword bertanya pekerjaan macam apa yang laki-laki itu kerjakan hingga bisa mendapat uang sebanyak itu ketika pertama kali menerima 'uang sewa' darinya (yang jumlahnya tidak main-main—jauh melampaui dugaan awalnya), namun Ainchase hanya tersenyum penuh misteri dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Pada titik ini, Elsword hanya berharap kalau ia sedang tidak terlibat dengan sesuatu yang menyusahkan.

Ainchase Ishmael adalah teman berbicara yang baik, meski ia lebih banyak mendengar daripada menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri. Ia memberikan saran-saran yang cukup berguna ketika Elsword menceritakan masalahnya, hingga Elsword merasa nyaman untuk menceritakan tentang hal yang bahkan tidak terpikir akan diketahui oleh orang lain. Dan meski ia memiliki penampilan dingin dan kaku, Ainchase—ia mulai memanggilnya dengan panggilan Ain setelah dua bulan tinggal bersama—memiliki sifat lembut, dan terkadang kekanak-kanakan yang, menurut Elsword, cukup manis.

Hubungan aneh mereka dimulai di bulan ketiga mereka tinggal bersama.

...Baiklah, Elsword mengaku kalau ini mungkin separuhnya salahnya; ia pulang sangat larut pada suatu malam dalam keadaan mabuk setelah satu acara perjodohan yang gagal. Sebenarnya, Elsword belum tertarik untuk melakukan hubungan dengan siapapun—ia masih ingin bebas, menghabiskan waktunya dengan bekerja dan menghabiskan uangnya sendiri untuk sesuatu yang ia anggap menyenangkan. Hanya saja hari itu, teman satu kantornya bersikeras untuk mengajak Elsword karena anggota yang seharusnya hadir dalam acara itu tidak bisa datang mendadak, dan mereka meminta Elsword untuk ikut agar jumlah mereka bisa pas. Merasa tidak bisa menolak (sekali lagi, Elsword merutuki sifatnya yang terlalu mudah mengikuti permintaan orang), akhirnya Elsword mengikuti acara tersebut dan hanya menghabiskan bir dan makanan yang disuguhkan sambil membunuh rasa bosannya.

Bukannya Elsword tidak tertarik untuk melakukan hubungan, tentu saja. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini pikirannya penuh dengan pekerjaan hingga pikiran tentang hal itu hampir tidak pernah terbesit dalam kepalanya. Ia cukup tertarik dengan salah satu perempuan yang datang ke sana, maupun dengan pelayan laki-laki atraktif yang membawakan makanan mereka. Andai saja Elsword tidak mengecek ponselnya dan melihat pemberitahuan pekerjaan yang makin menumpuk dengan menghabiskan waktu di tempat seperti ini, mungkin Elsword sudah membawa salah satu dari mereka dan menghabiskan malam yang cukup berarti dengan mereka.

(Dan omong-omong, ya; Elsword tertarik dengan perempuan _dan_ laki-laki. Ia tidak berusaha menyembunyikannya dan akan mengatakannya dengan jujur andai seseorang bertanya.)

Dengan stres yang memenuhi kepalanya, Elsword mulai menenggelamkan diri dalam minuman keras. Elsword sering mendengar kalau ia sering melakukan hal aneh saat mabuk, dan pada satu titik, temannya memutuskan untuk memanggil rumahnya dan berharap kalau Elsword tinggal dengan seseorang dan bisa membawa si pengganggu pergi dari tempat itu. Tentu saja Ain datang dan langsung menjemput Elsword pulang (Elsword mendengar cerita ini dari temannya kalau para perempuan langsung tertarik dengan Ain, dan mereka meminta kepadanya agar tidak mabuk supaya Ain tidak datang dan menghancurkan upaya pencarian jodoh mereka).

Setelah itu? Kesadaran Elsword seperti berada di awang-awang ketika mereka sampai di apartemen, namun Elsword bisa merasakan bibir Ain di bibirnya sendiri tepat ketika pintu kamarnya tertutup. Ia merasakan tangan laki-laki itu menahan belakang kepalanya yang berusaha menjauh, sementara satu tangan lagi melingkar di pinggangnya. Ingatan tentang malam itu terasa samar bagi Elsword, namun tubuhnya yang terasa menjerit di pagi hari dan bekas-bekas yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya seperti mengingatkannya kalau aktivitas malamnya dengan Ain bukanlah mimpi belaka.

Walaupun begitu, Ain masih bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Elsword menemukannya masih tertidur di sofa pagi itu (ya, Elsword selalu bangun lebih pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk dirinya sendiri), masih dengan pakaian tidurnya. Perbedaan mencolok antara dirinya dan laki-laki ini membuatnya sedikit frustrasi.

Ain masih tidak mengatakan apapun bahkan ketika mereka memulai sarapan mereka. Elsword terus-terusan melirik laki-laki berambut putih itu di tengah sarapan mereka yang hening, namun Ain tidak mengatakan apapun selain menanyakan apakah ada yang aneh di wajahnya, yang Elsword bantah habis-habisan sambil berusaha untuk fokus kembali pada makanannya.

Elsword terus terpikir tentang kejadian malam tersebut bahkan di tempat kerjanya, terutama dengan teman-teman kerjanya yang tidak berhenti menanyakan siapa laki-laki tampan yang menjemput Elsword malam itu. Elsword hanya menjawab kalau ia hanya teman sekamar dan tidak lebih, namun pastinya temannya itu melihat keraguan di wajah Elsword dan tidak berhenti menggodanya sepanjang hari.

...Baiklah. Sudah saatnya ia menghentikan sikap berlebihannya ini. Kalaupun malam itu benar-benar terjadi, pastinya Ain menganggap kalau kejadian itu hanya kecelakaan karena mabuk. Kini yang melandanya adalah rasa bersalah karena memaksa laki-laki itu melakukan sesuatu yang, mungkin saja, tidak ia sukai karena hasrat seksualnya yang tertekan oleh stres tidak bisa terkendali karena mabuk. Elsword mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk membeli cokelat paling mahal yang ia bisa temukan untuk meminta maaf kepada laki-laki itu.

Ketika kembali ke rumah malam itu, Ain masih terlihat biasa-biasa saja; matanya terfokus pada televisi ketika ia menyambut Elsword yang menutup pintu kamar di belakangnya. Obrolan mereka saat Elsword menyiapkan makan malam juga tidak menyentuh apapun soal kejadian kemarin—bahkan Ain terlihat terkejut ketika melihat cokelat yang dibawakan oleh Elsword. Hal yang sedikit membuat Elsword merasa lega dan, untuk suatu alasan yang tidak Elsword mengerti, kecewa.

Elsword memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam itu dengan menonton film dengan Ain di sofanya. Ia mengingat film itu sebagai film yang sudah ia nanti kedatangannya dan menikmati film tersebut dengan cokelat mahal yang enak membuat perasaannya jauh lebih baik—hingga pada satu titik, Elsword menemukan dirinya sendiri dalam posisi terlentang di sofa dengan Ain menjamah mulutnya dengan lidahnya sendiri.

...Tidak. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan kalau ia tidak sadar sekarang; di pertengahan film, ia mendapati Ain tengah memandanginya, menunggu. Elsword sempat tidak mengerti apa yang laki-laki itu inginkan hingga ia merasakan jemari panjang laki-laki itu menyentuh lututnya dengan sentuhan yang seringan bulu. Ingatan akan malam sebelumnya yang seharusnya samar-samar kini terasa nyata, hingga Elsword perlu menelan ludah untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering.

Elsword tahu kalau inilah saatnya memastikan kembali hubungan mereka; ia bisa saja mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh dan melupakan semuanya, kembali menjadi teman sekamar hingga laki-laki itu bisa menemukan tempat tinggal yang baru. Bagaimanapun sikapnya yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang lain, Elsword masih tahu untuk menarik batas apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa ia lakukan.

Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah betapa ia menginginkan hal ini juga, hingga ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik laki-laki itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Ain ketika ia mendorong tubuhnya ke sofa, namun di satu titik, Elsword sudah tenggelam dalam rasa cokelat yang bercampur aduk di mulut mereka hingga melupakan tentang film yang sedang mereka tonton.

Hubungan aneh mereka berawal dari sana. Baik Elsword maupun Ain tidak pernah menyatakan perasaan masing-masing, dan tidak ada pula yang memastikan apa hubungan di antara mereka. Sama seperti pertama kalinya, Ain tidak berada di sampingnya ketika ia terbangun di pagi hari dan bersikap biasa-biasa saja ketika mereka bersama-sama. Elsword bahkan tidak tahu mengapa Ain memulai dan melanjutkan hubungan tubuh mereka, dan apakah Ain benar-benar menyukainya atau hanya memanfaatkannya saja.

_Mungkin harus kutendang dia dari kamar_. Pikiran itu terus muncul dalam kepalanya, meski selalu menguap tiap kali satu senti kulit mereka bertemu. Ainchase Ishmael sudah seperti menjadi candu—Elsword yang sudah merasakan laki-laki itu tidak bisa lagi menghentikan dirinya untuk mencicipi kehangatan itu. Hingga pada satu saat, ia memutuskan kalau ia tidak bisa lagi berpaling dari fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa kehangatan laki-laki berambut putih yang ia temui di jalanan itu.

_Gawat_. Pikirnya saat, pada satu kala, ketika ia terbangun setelah urusan malam mereka dan menghentikan Ain yang hendak keluar dari kasurnya. Ia menunggu laki-laki itu menyentakkan tangannya dan keluar dari kamar, dan terkejut ketika Ain melakukan hal sebaliknya—ia kembali masuk ke bawah selimut dan memeluk tubuhnya seperti nyawanya bergantung pada Elsword. Mengejutkannya lagi, sifat Ain sedikit berubah sejak hari itu; Ain seperti menjadi lebih menempel dengannya, memeluknya setiap kali ia memiliki kesempatan, yang dibalas oleh Elsword meski ia masih merasa ragu.

Inikah yang mereka sebut sebagai berpacaran? Elsword meragukan hal itu. Apakah ia merasa bahagia? Tentu—makan berdua lebih menyenangkan daripada sendiri, dan Ain adalah teman berbicara yang menyenangkan. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan orang lain setelah beberapa tahun terakhir ini tinggal sendiri, dan ia bisa melakukan hubungan badan tanpa perlu mengeluarkan uang. Namun berpacaran? Sekali lagi, Elsword bahkan masih tidak tahu apakah laki-laki itu menyukainya atau memanfaatkannya—sama seperti yang Elsword lakukan sekarang. Ain tidak pernah membahasnya, dan Elsword tidak berminat untuk mengubah hubungan mereka yang sekarang.

Mendesah pelan, Elsword menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu laki-laki berambut putih yang masih sibuk dengan televisi. Ia merasakan lengan Ain melingkar di bahunya, menariknya lebih dekat, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Elsword. Bagi Elsword, inilah pemandangan yang sering ia lihat dalam drama-drama romansa yang terkadang tayang di televisinya, dan ia saksikan di waktu luangnya. Meski begitu, rasa takut yang seolah membolak-balikkan isi perutnya masih bertahan di sana.

_Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?_

Elsword tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakannya keras-keras, namun dari cara Ain mengencangkan tangannya di bahu, ia tahu kalau laki-laki berambut putih itu mendengar bisikannya. Ia merasakan beban kepala yang bersandar padanya menghilang, dan satu tangan yang sebelumnya memegang _remote_ televisi telah mengambil gelas kopi di tangannya melalui bibir gelas dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Ketika Ain sudah mendorongnya hingga ia kembali berbaring di sofa, Elsword memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak memandang langsung kepada manik hijau itu. Ia melihat laki-laki itu menurunkan kepalanya hingga Elsword bisa merasakan bentuk wajah Ain di bahunya. Meski ia bisa merasakan degup jantungnya semakin cepat dengan kedekatan di antara mereka, Elsword tetap tidak mau beralih pada laki-laki itu—tidak ketika perasaan tidak nyaman ini terus menetap dan tidak mau pergi dari dalam dadanya.

"Apa kau... akan meninggalkanku juga?"

—Hingga, bisikan lemah itu terdengar dari sisi kepalanya. Laki-laki yang hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya itu terdengar takut, putus asa. Tangan yang ada di bahu Elsword mengencang, sebelum berakhir di punggung dan belakang kepalanya untuk menariknya dalam pelukan erat.

Elsword membisikkan nama laki-laki itu, berharap Ain akan sadar dari apapun yang tiba-tiba merasukinya, namun ia tetap tidak bergeming. Punggung yang lebar itu masih bergetar, dan Elsword tidak bisa melihat wajah seperti apa yang dipasang laki-laki itu sekarang. Elsword bisa merasakan bibir Ain di kulit lehernya, bergerak untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak bersuara.

Namun ia seperti mendengar kata-kata yang tidak terucap itu—jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan pergi.

Ataukah itu kata yang Elsword ingin Ain ucapkan? Pada titik ini, Elsword tidak lagi tahu, dan memutuskan untuk tidak lagi peduli. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Ain, sementara satu tangan lagi mengelus rambut putihnya.

Jangan pergi.

Jangan tinggalkan aku.

Tetaplah di sisiku.

Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri,

lagi—

.

.

.

Malam itu, Elsword melihat sebuah mimpi yang terasa panjang.

Ia melihat punggung Ainchase Ishmael, yang tengah memandang sebuah dunia yang terasa seperti dunia fiksi bagi Elsword; pepohonan yang tinggi, semak-semak belukar, rumah yang jauh di bawah bukit, terbentang jauh hingga ke ujung pandangannya.

"Apakah dunia ini terlihat indah di matamu, Ain?"

Suara yang terdengar tidak asing bergema dalam kepalanya. Ain, suara itu menyebut nama laki-laki berambut putih yang seharusnya berada di sisinya. Meski terhalang oleh punggung Ain, Elsword bisa melihat sebuah kursi roda di depan Ain, walau ia tidak bisa melihat siapa yang duduk di sana. Dari suaranya, Elsword bisa membayangkan seorang laki-laki tua yang sedang memandang pemandangan yang sama dengan Ain sekarang.

_Ya—karena aku sedang melihatnya denganmu_.

Kata-kata itu diucapkan oleh suara Ain dengan sedih. Seolah pemandangan ini akan menjadi pemandangan terakhir yang akan mereka lihat bersama. Seolah mereka akan berpisah, dan tidak akan bertemu lagi untuk selamanya.

Hiduplah, Ain—hidup, dan lihatlah dunia yang indah ini lebih banyak.

Ia melihat punggung Ain membungkuk, memeluk siapapun yang sedang duduk di kursi roda itu.

Kemudian mimpinya berubah lagi. Ia masih melihat punggung Ainchase Ishmael, namun kali ini, ia melihat dirinya sendiri—atau setidaknya, seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya—berdiri di sampingnya, memegang tangan Ain sambil tersenyum. Ia melihat Ain sedikit menoleh pada laki-laki berambut merah itu, dan meski tidak jelas, ia bisa melihat pipinya sedikit terangkat untuk tersenyum balik. Namun ketika Ain melepaskan tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan, sosok dirinya menghilang.

Hiduplah, Ain—laki-laki berambut merah itu meninggalkan kalimat tersebut ketika sosoknya memudar di udara.

Hal itu terjadi lagi berulang-ulang; Ain yang masih memunggunginya, dengan sosok yang mirip dirinya muncul dan menghilang. Semakin lama, ia seolah melihat punggung laki-laki itu semakin kecil—semakin membungkuk, semakin sedih. Namun 'Elsword' tetap muncul dan menghilang di sisinya, seolah tidak memedulikan kesedihan yang disembunyikan dalam senyum laki-laki berambut putih itu. Dan tiap kali mereka menghilang, kata 'Hiduplah, Ain' terus bergema di sekitar mereka.

Jangan pegi—

Tetaplah di sisiku—

Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi—

_Hiduplah, Ain—_

"Elsword?"

Laki-laki berambut putih itu berdiri di sampingnya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Elsword dan senyumnya terarah padanya. Elsword tidak bisa bergerak, senyumnya terangkat meski ia tidak ingin tersenyum. Tidak, kumohon—tidak, tidaktidaktidak—

Perlahan genggaman tangan mereka melemah, dan Ain mulai memalingkan wajahnya kembali. Ia meronta, berusaha memanggil laki-laki itu, berusaha mengaitkan kembali tangan mereka—kumohon, jangan lakukan ini—kumohon—

Ketika Elsword membuka matanya, ia tengah memandang langit-langit kamarnya sendiri.

Degup jantungnya masih berpacu, seperti hendak melompat pergi dari tulang rusuknya. Paru-parunya terasa sesak, seolah sesuatu tengah menindih dadanya hingga ia kesulitan bernapas. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, meminta kepada tubuhnya sendiri untuk tenang, meyakinkan kalau semua ini hanya mimpi—

Menoleh ke samping, ia melihat Ain yang tengah menghadapnya, masih tertidur pulas. Sedikit demi sedikit, Elsword mulai merasa tenang ketika mendengarkan deru napas Ain yang tenang. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit, memindahkan lengan yang tersampir di bahunya hingga bisa mengaitkan tangan mereka, dan menarik tangan yang lebih besar itu ke wajahnya, mengecup buku-buku jari di punggung tangan Ain satu demi satu.

Ain... masih ada di sini. Elsword masih merasakan kehangatan laki-laki itu mengalir ke tangannya. Ia masih mendengar napas laki-laki itu. Ia masih melihat gerakan naik turun bahunya saat bernapas—

Tangan yang ia genggam tiba-tiba bergerak, perlahan menyelimuti pipinya. Ketika mengangkat pandangannya, Elsword melihat manik hijau itu sudah terbuka, menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Ada apa?" Apakah wajahnya separah itu hingga Ain menanyakan hal tersebut? Ketika ibu jari laki-laki itu bergerak di bawah mata Elsword, barulah ia menyadari kalau ia tengah menangis. "Apa kau melihat mimpi buruk? Jangan khawatir, itu hanya mimpi."

(Elsword-lah yang ingin mengatakan hal itu, namun ia tidak bisa mengatakannya—tidak ketika Ain sendiri terlihat seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan kata-katanya.)

Elsword tidak bisa mengangguk maupun menggeleng. Ekspresi Ain semakin kabur di matanya, sementara ibu jari laki-laki itu terus menyapu air mata yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

Ia kembali menggenggam tangan Ain dengan kedua tangannya, meremasnya dengan kuat sebelum menariknya hingga menempel dengan keningnya. Kau sudah berjuang keras—semua hanya mimpi—tinggallah denganku—jangan pergi—

"...Aku mencintaimu." Pada akhirnya, kata itulah yang hanya mampu ia ucapkan. Meski ia tidak mengetahui apakah itu perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, rasa takut dalam dirinya seolah menghilang setelah ia mengucapkannya. "Tolong—jangan lepaskan tanganku."

Elsword mempersiapkan dirinya, menanti Ain akan menolaknya, mendorongnya menjauh atau langsung pergi dari hadapannya. Ia meregangkan genggaman tangannya, memberikan ruang untuk Ain apabila ia ingin pergi darinya. Memberanikan diri untuk menengok wajah Ain, manik merah melebar saat melihat air mata mulai mengucur dari manik hijau milik laki-laki berambut putih.

"...Tentu saja." Ucapnya. Dalam wajahnya yang seperti tengah menahan tangis, senyum yang mengembang di sana terlihat lebih nyata daripada senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan. "Tentu saja, Elsword—aku tidak akan melepaskanmu—"

_Lagi_—Elsword merasa kata itu hendak keluar dari bibir laki-laki itu, tertahan hanya dengan penguasaan dirinya. Elsword menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Ain, dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia menarik Ain mendekat dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik laki-laki itu.

Meski tidak dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang, bibir Ain yang membentuk senyum di bibir Elsword sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

.

"Kau masih bisa berbalik sekarang, Ain. Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini."

Laki-laki berambut putih yang ada di sebelahnya menoleh, kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan seolah tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Elsword. "Kenapa? Kita hanya akan bertemu dengan kakakmu. Bukankah kau sering mengatakan kalau kakakmu orang yang baik?"

"Dia baik, tentu saja." Elsword menjawab perkataan Ain dengan cepat, tidak ingin merusak nama kakak perempuan tunggalnya sedikitpun. "Tapi, kau tahu, dia sangat tegas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan kalau tahu aku melakukan hubungan sebelum menikah."

Manik hijau berkedip cepat, kemudian seperti merasa bersalah, "Kalau begitu, aku cukup bertanggung jawab dan menikah denganmu, bukan?"

Satu detik, dua detik—butuh waktu bagi Elsword untuk memahami apa yang diucapkan laki-laki berambut putih itu. Wajahnya sontak memerah, dan langsung ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ain. Meski begitu, genggaman tangannya ia kencangkan di tangan laki-laki itu saat ia menggumam, cukup keras hingga bisa sampai di telinag Ain, "...Aku akan memegang janjimu, kalau begitu."

Ketika melirik ke sebelah dari sudut pandangannya, Elsword melihat senyum Ain mengembang—lebih indah, lebih bersinar dari apapun yang pernah ia lihat.

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu saat, satu dari mereka akan melepaskan genggaman tangan ini.

Meski begitu, Elsword memiliki keyakinan dalam dirinya.

Apapun yang terjadi, ia tahu—kalaupun ia akan melupakan orang itu, lagi dan lagi,

Mereka akan selalu bertemu dan kembali menggenggam tangan satu sama lain—

.

.

.

Dan ketika hari itu datang—

.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim telah berganti. Teriknya matahari di musim panas telah sepenuhnya menghilang, berganti dingin yang mengumumkan telah datangnya musim dingin. Dedaunan telah melupakan hijau yang mereka tunjukkan di musim semi, berganti kemerahan yang siap untuk jatuh demi menyambut musim tanpa kehangatan.

Elsword iri pada mereka yang bisa bersantai di tanah. Sejujurnya, ia hanya ingin menetap di kamarnya dengan penghangat yang dinyalakan sepanjang hari, tidak peduli walaupun biaya listriknya akan membengkak di akhir bulan. Terkutuklah kelas tambahan yang mengharuskannya datang di hari yang sedingin ini—apa gurunya tidak memiliki hati hingga mengharuskannya pergi keluar rumah di hari sedingin ini? Keterlaluan.

Mendesah pelan, Elsword menggosok tangannya yang tidak bersarung, sesekali meniup tangannya yang seperti akan lepas saat itu juga. Terkutuklah dirinya—ia lupa mengambil sarung tangannya karena terlalu terburu-buru. Demi apapun, kalau ia bertemu dengan Stella nanti, Elsword bersumpah—

Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika, secara tidak sengaja, menengok ke arah taman yang ada di sisi jalan. Hampir tidak ada satupun jiwa di jalan yang sedang ia lalui, mengingat hari ini memang sangat dingin dan, terlebih lagi, diramalkan akan menjadi semakin dingin seiring berjalannya waktu. Karena itulah, keberadaan orang yang ada di tengah taman itu sedikit mengejutkan Elsword. Ditambah lagi, rambut putih laki-laki itu, serta pakaian serba putih yang ia kenakan hampir membuat Elsword harus memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan bahwa, ya, orang itu benar-benar sedang berdiri di sana dan bukan bayangan Elsword belaka.

"Hei, apa kau tidak kedinginan di sana?" Elsword tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memanggil laki-laki itu. Melihatnya memandang langit yang sedikit berawan saja sudah membuat Elsword kedinginan, apalagi orang itu? Benar-benar aneh.

Laki-laki itu menurunkan pandangannya dari langit, dan perlahan, ia menoleh ke arah Elsword.

Mata laki-laki itu sehijau dedaunan di musim panas, terlihat mencolok di tengah kulit yang pucat dan pakaian serba putihnya. Elsword masih terpaku pada keindahan mata itu, hingga, tiba-tiba saja, sebuah senyum kecil mengembang di wajahnya.

Elsword seperti mendengar sesuatu yang putus dalam dirinya ketika melihat senyum itu—senyum yang sedikit sedih itu, untuk suatu alasan, terasa begitu nostalgik hingga ia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

(Aneh. Seharusnya ia tidak mengenal laki-laki itu—namun untuk suatu alasan, ia merasa kalau ia telah menunggunya—menunggunya untuk datang dan menemuinya—)

Lalu, Elsword mulai berjalan.

Langkah awalnya perlahan, masih terpaku pada laki-laki berambut putih yang tidak bergerak. Perlahan, ia mendekati laki-laki itu, hingga pada satu titik, Elsword sudah berlari ke arahnya.

Ketika laki-laki itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, seperti hendak menangkap Elsword, ia menemukan dirinya melompat ke arah laki-laki itu dan langsung memeluknya.

Dalam kehangatan laki-laki itu, Elsword melihat bayangan mimpi—mimpi yang terasa nyata seperti ingtan yang terkubur jauh dalam jiwanya. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri berjalan di sisi laki-laki ini, tersenyum dan tertawa sambil berpegangan tangan. Ia melihat laki-laki ini menggenggam tangannya yang keriput, tersenyum meski air matanya terus mengalir, mengucap janji kalau suatu saat mereka akan bertemu lagi.

_Dan ketika hari itu datang—_

"Aku menemukanmu, Ain."

—_aku akan berlari ke arahmu—_

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Elsword."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi."

—_kita akan selalu bersama, sampai mimpi ini berakhir—_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

* * *

**October writing challenge nanashimai dimulai~**

**wdym ini bukan tanggal satu? *buang kalender**

**yup, aing mulai challenge ini agak telat karena sibuk, tapi bakalan diusahain kelar sampai chapter 5 di tanggal 5. but once again, idk. i'll try to keep up and finish this during this month!**

**setelah dipikir-pikir, ini fic pertama yang aing publish setelah satu tahun (?) terakhir. please go easy on me!**

**sedikit catatan: fic untuk day 1 sebenarnya bukan ini, tapi nggak sempet selesai bc of writing block. kemungkinan besar fic yang seharusnya buat day 1 bakal jadi day 3 or sth~**

**as always, nanashimai doesn't own Elsword in any way.**


End file.
